


The Dance

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai prefers to do her dancing privately.....for Zuko......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Mai did _not_ like to dance. When the music began, and the newlyweds, Aang and Katara, stepped out onto the brightly polished floor, she shoved her chair back from the long table, shrouding herself in darkness.

"Hiding won't do any good," Zuko chuckled. "Remember _our_ wedding last year." He moved his own chair back and took Mai's hand in his, playing with her fingers, then stroking her palm gently.

Mai recalled all right; Aang, trying to infect everyone one else with his love of dancing had dragged Mai and Zuko, refusing to take 'no' for an answer, out onto the cleared area of floor, and tried his best to show them how it was done.

Zuko had given it a valiant effort and Mai had gone through the motions with a sour look on her face, but neither came close to the complete abandon that the Avatar displayed, or his unrestrained joy at simply moving to the music. Mai envied him that freedom and there was a part of her that wanted it as well. But still, letting go completely in public, in front of hundreds of friends and guests and dignitaries was something that she would never do. The thought was a terrifying one. She wondered if she could even do it in private, with just Zuko as her audience. Her eyes sparkled with delight as the thought took root and began to grow.

"You've got an idea, don't you?" the Fire Lord asked his wife. The candlelight from the tables barely reached the couple but the warm, yellow glow seemed to play with the gold of Mai's eyes. She looked breathtakingly beautiful at that moment and Zuko inhaled sharply and then reached up to stroke her smooth cheek.

"I do," she answered with a smirk. "And it involves leaving this room and finding one a bit more private. Just wait here for a few minutes, will you?"

A bit befuddled, Zuko gave her a nod and watched as his wife approached Ty Lee, grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her into an alcove. "Strange," he muttered and turned to watch the dancing.

* * *

"Mai, I had my eye on that really cute Earth Kingdom guy, the one with Kuei." The Kyoshi Warrior pouted adorably. "I was just about to talk with him. What is it?"

"Ty, he's been ogling you all night. You won't have a problem, trust me." Mai hesitated for a moment and then took the plunge. "I, I need your advice." Rarely did Mai ever ask anyone for anything, let alone advice.

Ty Lee's grey eyes grew huge and she gave her friend a grin. "Really? You want advice from _me_? That's awesome!" She grew suddenly serious. "You and Zuko aren't having trouble, are you?"

"No, no," Mai said with a firm shake of her head. She couldn't help smiling. Though not perfect, and who wanted that anyway, her relationship with Zuko was one continual bright spot in her life. "I want to dance like Aang. I mean, I want to be able to let go like Aang does when he dances." She groaned in frustration. "But I can't in front of all these people. So, I want to dance for Zuko and…."

"Oooh; that sounds sexy, Mai. He'll love it."

Mai frowned. "Yeah, he'll love it if I don't look like some spastic marionette or something."

"You're graceful, Mai. When you're in the heat of battle, throwing your knives, the way you move is incredible. You have to try to get into that frame of mind. You can do it; just let go and follow the music. Like this." Ty Lee closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds coming from the band. She began to sway effortlessly, her body becoming one with the music. She stopped reluctantly and gave Mai a brilliant smile. "See, it's not that hard. And Agni, Zuko is so in love with you, it wouldn't matter if you tripped over your feet and his and everything else; he adores everything about you. Just have fun."

"Just have fun," Mai echoed. That was not as easy as it sounded.

* * *

"I'm ready," Mai whispered in Zuko's ear once she had snuck back to their table. "Let's go find that room."

How could Zuko say no to that? They kept an eye on the people nearest them, and when their attention was completely diverted, got up from their chairs and slipped out into the hallway. There were guards milling about the corridors of the Eastern Air Temple, from all three surviving nations, each group looking out for its own.

Waving the Fire Nation guards aside, Zuko said, "We're fine; just looking for a little quiet."

As soon as the royal couple had turned the corner, the guards exchanged a knowing look. Those who guarded the Fire Nation palace were all too aware of the activities that Fire Lord and Fire Lady got up to at all hours of the day and in all possible locales. They were used to it by now, and even grudgingly approved. A happy Fire Lord was a good thing, and treated the palace employees well.

"Right here," Mai whispered, though she wasn't sure why.

She'd opened the door to a small chamber, empty but for a single chair and a tiny table. The window looked out onto a spacious courtyard, and the moonlight streamed in, the white beams giving the room a romantic sort of look.

"So, what's your idea?" Zuko shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Mai's waist. "Does it involve any of this?" He kissed her hard then, his hands sneaking upwards toward her breasts.

"Not yet," she replied irritably, pushing his hands away. "I wanted to try something." She swallowed hard and then looked into his eyes. "I want to dance for you. Maybe if it's just you and me, I'll be able to…" she shrugged.

"Mai, I don't care if you can dance or not or whether you enjoy it. That doesn't matter to me." He returned her gaze, concern colouring _his_. "So what's this about?"

She bit her lip and contemplated the right words. "Aang, he seems so free when he dances. I want to feel that for once."

"I understand that." Sometimes, during meditation, though Aang still had him beat on that, he felt that sense of freedom and sometimes when training, he got into a groove where everything else disappeared and his body seemed to float through its moves, his mind hardly a part of the process at all. It was a great sensation. "And you dancing for me," he licked his lips, "that's definitely not a problem."

The music from the main hall where the reception was being held floated down corridors and out windows, and could be heard clearly in the little room. Hesitantly at first, and a bit shyly, Mai began to move. Her cheeks had just a hint of pink as she watched Zuko watching her. The tempo picked up and the rhythm changed and Mai matched her body's movements to the music, eventually closing her eyes and doing her best to let everything go; her inhibitions, all those years of restraint and pushing things down.

Her hips swayed seductively, her arms coiled and twisted and she twirled about, moving closer and closer to an entranced Zuko. Whatever she did, however she moved, it was fine by him. Both of them were growing warmer, Zuko from his arousal and Mai from the exertion. She peeled off her fine silk outer tunic, casually letting it drop to the floor without missing a beat. Wearing nothing but a snug fitting bodice now and a long, flowing skirt, Mai glided sinuously to where Zuko sat and coiled her arms about him. Her breasts brushed against his back and the Fire Lord had to restrain the urge to grab his wife and push her down on to the floor.

"Damn, Mai," he muttered. "I can't take much more of this."

She didn't really hear the words but she sensed Zuko's reaction to her dancing and his approval. Smiling, she continued for a bit, moving about the room and finally returning to her husband. When she opened her eyes they were shining with joy and a sort of peace too.

"That was… perfect," she stated succinctly.

"It really was." Zuko fanned himself and removed his own heavy outer robe. " _You're_ perfect, Mai."

She snorted then. "Hardly, but I'll take the compliment."

Gently he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her down for a kiss. "You can dance for me any time," he assured her.

"How about now," Mai suggested as she pulled away. "Except this time, you're joining me."

She held her hand out and Zuko took it.


End file.
